If I ever fight in the Ring conflict with
by piyo-chama
Summary: This is what happens when I'm bored OK? And it would be funny if I actually did fight in this ring battle haha! the order- Lussuria, Levi, Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon, Gola Mosca, Xanxus...OH SNAP XANXUS?
1. Lussuria

**I DO NOT OWN KHR! AMANO AKIRA DOES! NOT ME!**

**Ps. This is what happens when I have nothing to do and don't have any ideas OK? So It might not make any sense at all! ENJOY!**

IF I EVER FOUGHT IN THE VARIA RING CONFLICT!

**LUSSURIA**

Pink ladies- The Sun ring, Lussuria vs Piyo. BATTLE START! *turns on lights*

Me- Ummmm hi?

Lussuria- OMG YOU ARE SOO CUTE! I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE TO HURT YOU~!

Me- Naaa don't worry~ Hey! After this I wanna go and eat parfait!

Lussuria- *gasps* You like parfait too!

Me- HEEEYYY!

Lussuria- HEEEYYY!

Me- *turns to the Vongola* I like this guy!

Vongola- What?

Me- Hey do you wanna go shopping now? There's this one shopping place that just opened at this time! It's for SALE TOO!

Lussuria- REALLY! OH YAY~!

Everyone-….

Me- Oh and here you go! *hits his nerve spot*

Lussuria- *almost about to faint* OW! What was that for~?

Me- Umm did you forget that we're fighting?

Lussuria- Oh dang it!

Me- Don't worry! We'll still go shopping! Here's my e-mail address!

Lussuria- yay~

Pink ladies- Lussuria is unable to fight and Piyo wins!

Me- Oh really? SAHWEET~!

Tsuna- Alright!

Gokudera- Good job!

Squalo-…what the fuck just happened?

**NEXT CONFLICT IS THUNDER!**


	2. Levi A Than

IF I EVER FOUGHT THE VARIA RING CONFLICT!

**LEVI A THAN**

Pink ladies- The thunder ring, Levi A Than vs Piyo Battle start

Levi- I will win for the boss

Me-…..

Levi-….

Me- …...

Levi-…...

Me- *points* GAY!

Levi- Wait what?

Me- You..are GAY!

Levi- How dare you call me gay woman!

Me- Oh c'mon! It's obvious! Right guys?

The vongolas- yeah…true.

Me- SEEE?

Levi- I'm NOT!

Me- How about you douche bags?

Squalo- HA! It's true! HAHA!

Mammon- True

Belpehgor- Ushishishishi I like this peasant.

Me- EEEEEWWWWWWW EW EW EW EW EEEEWWWWW

Belphegor- …

Xanxus- …..pft

Levi- B-Boss!

Me- And now! *Pushes Levi to the ground and got electrocuted* I WIN!

Levi- …I..lost.

Me- YEAH TO A GIRL! NIGGAAA! And even in 49 seconds…that's just sad man!

Levi- ….

Me- Don't worry I'll give you an advise if you want to protect Xanxus more kk?

Levi- And what is that?

Me- Have you ever gave him gifts like his favorite stuff?

Levi- …No.

Me- Well there you go! Give him a gigantic steak you can ever find and a huge bottle of his favorite wine!

Levi-….g-got it *faints*

The pink ladies- And the lightning battle, Piyo has won.

Me- ALRIGHT! SCREW YOU MOTHA FUCKA VARIA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! t(-v-t) (middle fingers)

Varia-…...

**Next conflict is Storm!**


	3. Belpehgor

**Belphegor**

Pink ladies that I don't fucking know their name- Storm ring, Belpehgor vs PIyo. Battle start!

Belpehgor- Shishishi the prince will always win.

Me-…

Belpehgor- What?

Me-…..

Belpehgor- Did you fallen for the prince? Ushishishi

Me-….PFFFTBAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Belphegor-…..

Me- AHAHAHAHAHA WHAT KIND'F LAUGH WAS THAT? HAHA IT WAS LIKE ALL SHISHISHI

Belpehgor-….

Me- Where did you even get that laugh from? YOUR MOM? HAHAHAHAHA XD *ROFLMAO*

Belphegor-…

Me- HAHAHAHA I..HAVE KILLED THE PRINCE'S PRIDE HAHAHAHA! AND HE EVEN DOESN'T KNOW UNTIL THIS POP UP COME OUT!

***Piyo has killed the prince's pride!***

Me- Oh there we go!...HA!

Belpehgor-…..*takes out knives*

Me- Uhhh….OH LOOK A CROWN! *points and runs into the library*

Me-…..FfffffffffffffFUCK! There was only one exit!

Belphegor- Shishishi die!

Me- OH I DON'T THINK SO! *hits his head with a hard cover book*

**~HITTING COMBO 1!~**

Me- Well what'dya know!

Belpehgor- *on the floor for some reason*

Me- Oh yes! I killed the banana prince! *tries to take the ring*

Belphegor- I'm the one going to win! *copy's the same thing at Gokudera*

Me- GAAAHHH RAPE RAPE RAAAAPE! *kicks into the sunshine and takes the ring* RUUUUNNNN!

Belphegor- *On the floor…in pain*

Pink ladies who I still don't fucking know their names!- Belphegor has lost his ring. Piyo wins the battle!

Me- *runs to Tsuna* Tsuna kuuun! I GOT THE RINGS! I WON!

Tsuna- …..Uhh that's great.

Yamamoto- Ahahaha you're so amazing!

Ryouhei- TO THE EXTERME (like always)

Me- HAHA YEAH! I AM! AND ONE MORE THING FOR THE VARIA!

Varia- ?

Me- HAHA U R GETTING BEATEN UP BY A GIRL! t(-v-) U SUCK!

Varia- *ready to kill someone.*

**NEXT CONFLICT IS RAIN!**


	4. SSqualo

**SQUALO**

Cirvero (FINALLY I KNOW THEIR NAME!)- Rain guardian, vs Piyo. Battle start!

Squalo- VOOOIII I'll cut you into three pieces!

Me- Oooooo the water is pretty!

Squalo- I hope you're ready to be beaten woman!

Me- Hey cool! Their fishes in here! HI GUYS!

Squalo- DON'T IGNORE ME!

Me- *does a give me a second finger* Soo hows it going!

Fishes- Naaah not that much just swimming around.

Squalo- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO!

Me- Hey I wish I was swimming right now! But I have to battle this long haired asshole prick sword man here!

Fishes- Ooohh I'm so sorry for you.

Me- Ya kidding me? I should feel sorry for you guys! I mean if he has long hair than that means that his hair will fall out from stress!

Fishes- Hair! OH hell no! That hair is not and I mean NOT going to get this water dirty! I'm going to tell our boss!

Me- Wow..you have a boss when you're fishes? That's awesome!

Fishes- Yup! Just give me a sec will ya?

Me- *nods*

Squalo- HEY!

Me- WHAAAAAATA!

Squalo-*runs to me* I'll kill you!

Me- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *runs like hell to anywhere*

Squalo-vvvvoooooiiii!

Me- AAAAHHHHHHHH

*shark come out in front of me*

Me- WHAT THE FUCK!

Squalo- GET AWAY FROM ME!

Shark- *runs after him*

Me- Uhhhhhh

Fishes- Sorry for waiting that long!

Me- No prob! And…how can you guys talk anyway?

Fishes- I don't know! We just have the ability to!

Me- Well this IS anime world so I don't care! Now what?

Fishes- Hey I found this ring that looks exactly like yours..do you want it?

Me- What the that's Squalo's ring! How did you get it? *takes the ring*

Fishes- It was on the floor from the start!

Me- Oh wooow! Squalo you dumbass!

Squalo- what?

Cirvero girls- Piyo has the ring. The winner goes to Piyo!

Squalo- WHAT?

Me- PFFTHAHAHAHA DUMBASS! Thanks guys!

Fishes- No problem! And do you want Squalo to run away from the boss?

Me-…NAHHH! It looks fun to watch him run like a girl!

Fishes- Psh! I know right! This is television for us!

**Meanwhile the Vongolas**

Tsuna-..who is she talking to?

Yamamoto- Haha I don't know but she looks like she's having fun!

Gokudera- Who cares! She has the ring! Were winning!

Ryouhei- EXTREME WINNING!

**Meanwhile the Varia**

Xanxus-….that trash!

Belphegor- Shishishi he lost to a girl!

Mammon- You too. And your pride.

Belpehgor-….shut up.

**NEXT IS MIST GAURDIAN!**


	5. MammonViper

**MAMMON(VIPER)**

Cirvero- Mist guardian Mammon vs Piyo, Battle start!

Mammon- I'll never lose to a commoner like y-

Me- *takes out a ton of cash behind me*

Mammon- I retire! *runs for the pile of money*

Me- *takes the ring*…..

Varia- ….what?

Me- *smile* I win!

Cirvero- Mammon retired and Piyo wins!

Me- Wow….that was the fasted ring battle of all time. *looks at the clock* And it has been 7 seconds!

Futa- And it IS!

Me- And Mammon….you do everything for money right?

Mammon- yeah what about it?

Me- Well….could you do this for me? Since I gave you that ton of cash?

Mammon- Muu what is it?

Me- Weeeellllllllll *whispers*

Mammon- ..fine. Bel!

Bepehgor-…what?

Mammon- *illusions with a Cinderella dress on* There you happy?

Me- ….YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD *takes a picture and posts it on the internet*

Belphegor- How dare you peasant!

Me- Hey! At least you're wearing some clothes instead of nothing right?

**NEXT IS CLOUD!**


End file.
